


How to swat a Queen Bee

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: If you hit rock bottom, the only place you can go is up. (Modern AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Happy New year everybody! I hope all of you are doing well. I have some surprises planned this year so be ready ;) I am however taking a break in January so you'll see me back during Valentines day XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

**How to swat a Queen bee**

Astrid slammed her locker shut while grumbling. She was still limping from the accident and the accusing stares she was getting in the hallway hadn’t helped her mood at all. There were a few snickers as she walked past a group of cheerleaders. Even the nerds were whispering about her. That was unacceptable in her eyes.

All she had to do was make it to the next class, but a sharp pain in her knee sent her to the floor, scattering her books and papers everywhere. Astrid cried out in pain but no one was willing to help her. They all blamed her for losing the State Nationals. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and calm down; to try and control the pain.

“Well well, looky what we have here.” Three cheerleaders approached Astrid. “If it isn’t the idiot who lost us the win.” A brunette cheerleader said haughtily. “You’re right where you should be. On the floor to be trampled on.”

Astrid ground her teeth and peered up. She so wanted to punch the girl. “Listen here Stacey! It wasn’t me who fouled up!!” Astrid shouted. “You’re the one who decided to ignore the safety regulations!!”

“So what!” Stacey stated while flicking a lock of her hair back. “It’s still you who made the pyramid fall.” Most of the squad had gathered behind Stacey now and were nodding. “You caused us our 6th consecutive win!!”

“And you cost me a knee injury you bitch!!” Astrid yelled now in the corridor. Many of the students gasped at Astrid’s audacity. Stacey was the queen bee of the school and she could ruin your social life if she wanted to.

“Astrid, you might want to watch your mouth.” Stacey said calmly. “It wouldn’t do to upset me. Who knows what might happen. Especially now that you aren’t a cheerleader anymore.”

Astrid had grabbed a locker handle and pulled herself up ready to punch Stacey’s lights out when suddenly a blur of auburn got between the two women. “Ladies, please don’t fight!” The guy said and Astrid at least had to admire his guts for coming between what would have definitely been a catfight. Astrid looked the guy over and raised a brow, lanky build, auburn hair, green eyes behind nerdy looking glasses, wearing a big green sweater and khakis. ‘Yup, definitely nerdy looking, but in an adorable kind of way. ‘How haven’t I noticed him before?’ Astrid thought.

Astrid was snapped out of her thoughts, and silent ogling, not that she would ever admit that, when Stacey decided to open her big mouth again. “Watch it nerd. You shouldn’t bud in where you aren’t wanted. Know your place!” Stacey growled and shoved the guy against the lockers. “I could ruin you as well.”

The guy simply shrugged while readjusting his glasses and then said “Not much to ruin if I don’t have a social life.”

This statement caused a twitch of irritation to appear on Stacey’s face and some of the surrounding students tried to stifle their snickers. Stacey shot them a glare before strutting past the guy and Astrid, who she shoved with her shoulder.

Astrid rubbed her shoulder and then bent down to pick up her papers not noticing the guy doing the same thing. They ended up headbutting each other. “Ouch!!” Both yelped and Astrid drew back to glare at the guy. Suddenly all her pent up rage began to flow out and she started speaking without thinking.

“Did I say I needed help?” She looked up and asked pointedly, making him look up as well with wide eyes. When he didn’t answer, she continued, “Huh? Huh? No, I didn’t think so!” Astrid pushed him back, causing him to fall on his rear as she clambered up clumsily to stand on an unsteady knee. “You don’t have a social life because all you are is someone in the way!”

The guy flinched back and proceeded to stand up and dust himself off. “Well then. If you’ll excuse me.” He said as he handed Astrid her Chemistry textbook before walking through the throng of students and out of the hall. Astrid was left standing there gaping at the retreating figure before she remembered that she needed to hurry to class.

Astrid couldn’t concentrate throughout the entire class as she thought back to her outburst. She hadn’t meant to take her anger out on him and Astrid actually felt ashamed for doing so. He was only trying to help her. Which was more than she could say for those who had been watching the entire confrontation.

Astrid made her way towards the cafeteria after class. She could feel the accusing glares of most of the student body on her as she looked for a table to eat her packed lunch. The students at the tables began shuffling so that there was no free space left causing Astrid to scowl.

Astrid, still limping slightly, approached the table were Jeremy, her boyfriend and school’s the star quarterback, was eating with his friends.

“Hey Jeremy, mind if I sit here?” Astrid asked as she approached his table. Her slight smile turned into a frown as Jeremy upon seeing her stood up slowly.

“Eh…… Astrid, honey. We need to talk.” Jeremy said quietly as some of his teammates began to mutter and snigger.

“You see, Astrid. I think we should see other people.” Jeremy said nonchalantly causing Astrid’s frown to deepen even more.

“Let me get this straight.” Astrid said in a deadly calm tone. “You’re breaking up with me?”

Jeremy not catching on to the imminent danger of an angry Astrid just said “Yeah”.

“And might I know the reason?” Astrid asked in the same calm tone.

“Well, eh……, I got to watch my image you know, with being the star quarterback and all. It just wouldn’t look good for me to be associating with someone who has committed social suicide.”

“So you only dated me because I was a cheerleader and popular?!” Astrid questioned while lifting a brow.

“And blond, don’t forget blond.” One of Jeremy’s teammates spoke up.

“I see.” Astrid ground out before letting a smile cross her face. “Don’t worry babe. I completely understand.”

“You do?” Jeremy asked as his teammates were staring openmouthed having expected Astrid to cry.

“Oh yes I do.” Astrid said and then she punched Jeremy squarely in the face. The jock, not expecting the punch was flung back and crashed against his table. They had now effectively garnered the attention of all the students.

“I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE A NARCISSISTIC, SELF-CENTERED GUY WHO WOULD NEVER CARE ABOUT THE FEELINGS OF OTHERS AROUND HIM!!!” Astrid shouted. “WHY I EVER DATED YOU IS A MYSTERY TO ME!! THOR KNOWS I COULD HAVE DONE BETTER!!”

Astrid held her head high and marched out of the cafeteria after her tirade leaving behind a bruised and shocked Jeremy as well as an equally shocked audience. A smile that no one could see graced Astrid’s face as she passed through the cafeteria doors. ‘That had felt extremely good.’

Astrid had decided to eat her lunch in the school courtyard. She took a seat on a bench underneath a tree and had just picked up her sandwich and taken a few bites out of it when she felt someone ticking her on her shoulder.

She turned around to see the twins, the school’s troublemakers and self proclaimed punks, although Astrid doubted the punk part. “Astrid!” Tuffnut said excitingly. “May we just say, that was a masterful punch!”

“Yes everyone is already talking about it.” Ruffnut stated. “Just like how they are talking about what happened in the corridor before lunch. Tell me Astrid, did you really lose it?”

Astrid let out a sigh but nodded. Ruffnut scowled a bit and then proceeded to whack her over the head. “What was that for!!” Astrid yelled while Ruffnut merely crossed her arms.

“You. Are. An. Idiot!” She said. “You yelled at your savior!!”

“I know that and I feel horrible about it but I could have handled it Ruffnut.” Astrid shouted back while Ruffnut and Tuffnut both facepalmed. Astrid was now curious. It wasn’t every day she was called an idiot, and by one of the twins no less.

“No you couldn’t have Astrid. You have a bad knee. The doctor told you to not do anything strenuous or the injury could worsen and you just decided to pick a fight with Stacey and probably the whole squad!!” Ruffnut said without taking a breath. “We came late and would have done the same thing as that guy, only a little more explosive!!”

Astrid looked down now as realization hit her. She let out a sigh and then turned to look at the twins. “I should really apologize to him.” She stated and Ruffnut clapped her on the back.

“Atta girl!”

“So you know who he is? I should set things right.” Astrid then asked and the twins exchanged confused looks.

“Sorry, we’ve seen him around, but we haven’t got any classes with him.” Tuffnut stated while Ruffnut was pensive. “He always keeps to himself but there is one place that I think he hangs out at.”

“Where?” Astrid asked quickly earning a smirk from Ruffnut.

“It is a place where no popular has ever dared to thread. It lies in the very bowels of this school. The room that even the darkest of beings-”

“Ruffnut!!!” Astrid now shouted while beginning to shake her. “Enough with the dramatics!! Where is that place?”

“The Anime club in the school basement.” Ruffnut answered while pouting a bit.

“We have a basement?” Tuff asked as he scratched the side of his head in wonder.

Astrid smiles and thanks Ruffnut for the info and runs off only to stop a few steps back and return to the twins. “Ruff, where is the basement?”

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. “I’ll show you when school lets out. No one is there now anyways.”

Astrid agreed and hurried back inside as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, there was a new spring in her step. The twins went the other way and Tuffnut couldn’t help asking. “Sis, how did you know about the basement?”

Ruffnut merely smirked. “Oh, I was just……. Sightseeing.”

Astrid hurriedly limped to her locker when the last bell rang. There was a tap on her shoulder causing her to let startle and nearly let out a shriek as she was busy shoving books in her locker.

Astrid turned around to yell only to see a smirking Ruffnut and a sniggering Tuffnut. “ Must you do that?” Astrid asked as she readjusted her shoulder bag. She had only just gotten to know the twins but they were already acting like old friends. She owed them a lot because they drove her to the doctor when the pyramid fell during the competition. She however would only in the direst moment willingly step into a car again that the twins drove.

Ruffnut led the way towards the basement. They had entered a nondescript brown door and were taking the stairs down. “Why is there even a clubroom down here?” Astrid asked as she was eyeing her surroundings.

“There are a lot of clubrooms down here actually.” Ruffnut commented offhandedly. “The school spends most of its budget on the athletics teams and the other clubs only get the leftovers.”

Ruffnut stopped by a door with an anime girl dressed in a frilly costume while holding up a wand. Astrid was watching Ruffnut from the corner of her eye as the girl adjusted her clothing. “Ruffnut, what are you doing?”

“Oh, I just want to make sure I look proper.” Ruffnut stated causing Astrid to smirk.

“You have a crush on someone.” Astrid stated matter-of-factly.

“Wait, is that the sightseeing you were talking about?” Tuffnut now asked looking clearly confused.

Ruffnut headbutted her brother and Astrid quickly knocked on the door and entered before the twins could start a fight. All the occupants in the small clubroom looked up when the door was opened and they were staring openmouthed at Astrid.

“Eh…… Hi.” Astrid said looking a little nervous at the stares. These weren’t stares of accusation, they were more stares of disbelief.

The occupants were still gaping at Astrid when the twins came into the room. It was then that a heavyset boy with blond hair stood up and pointed to Ruffnut. “Y……You’re not supposed to be here!!” He shouted while pointing an accusing finger.

“Oh hush Fishlegs.” Ruffnut stated. “Now where is my honey bunches?”

There was a squeak from under the table and Ruffnut bent down ignoring Fishlegs’ protests and smiled upon spotting her prey. “There you are!!” Ruffnut exclaimed in a sickly sweet voice and proceeded to drag the guy out from under the table, scattering some of the books that he was reading.

“Eret?” Astrid asked as she immediately recognized the school’s linebacker.

Eret cringed as Ruffnut grabbed onto his arm. He gave Astrid a sheepish smile. “Hi Astrid. Fancy seeing you here.”

Astrid merely lifted an eyebrow and greeted Eret. “So you’re a member of this club?” She then asked as Tuffnut was now helping Fishlegs pry Ruffnut off of Eret. “Why were you reading under the table?”

“Yeah, and I was trying to avoid my stalker.” Eret muttered and then looked at Astrid. “Why are you here?”

“I’m looking for someone actually.” Astrid said. “Lanky, auburn hair, green eyes.”

“Oh you must mean Hiccup!” Fishlegs piped up but then became wary. “Wait, you aren’t going to yell at him again?”

“No!” Astrid said quickly and mentally cursed the school’s gossip mill. “I actually wanted to apologize.”

Fishlegs immediately brightened up. “He isn’t here right now. He’s actually in the art club but comes to help with our storyboards.”

“You might want to check the Drama club.” Eret added. “They have a new play coming up and the art club usually helps them create the backdrops and props.”

“Eh… Thanks Eret.” Astrid said and then she glances at Ruffnut who was blowing kissy faces. “Don’t worry about us saying anything about you being in this club.” Astrid saw the relief on Eret’s face.

“Thanks Astrid. Thor knows that Stacey and the others would blackmail me if they found out. Just look what they did to Snotlout.”

Astrid and the twins left the clubroom and headed down the hall following Fishlegs’ instructions. They soon came upon a door which was adorned with a poster of the Greek Theatre Masks. “I guess this is it.” Astrid stated and knocked. She then proceeded to open the door.

Upon the stage they noticed Dagur on bended knee, in full costume, and holding a skull aloft in his hand. He softly caressed the skull as he said his lines.

“To be, or not to be--that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles  
And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep--  
No more--and by a sleep to say we end  
The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks”

“CUT!!” Was suddenly shouted causing our visitors to jump. “Dagur how many times must I tell you. Don’t stroke the skull!!” Astrid looked to the left and saw Camicaze, the resident Goth girl, sitting in a director’s chair.

Dagur scowled from on stage. “Oh come on. A little love for the skull won’t hurt!!”

Dagur grumbled and was about to stomp off stage when he noticed Astrid and the twins. “We have visitors!!” Dagur yelled getting the attention of the other actors who were deep in discussion.

Camicaze approached them and gave them a critical stare. Her glare however was mostly directed at Astrid. “I’m sorry but this is a closed practice.” She stated.

“We didn’t mean to intrude.” Astrid said quickly. “I was just wondering if you know where Hiccup is at?”

Camicaze now started to frown. “Haven’t you done enough!” She said in a deadly tone. “You really hurt his feelings!!”

“I know! I know! And I want to make it right. I just need to find him to apologize!” Astrid said hastily.

Camicaze’s attitude then suddenly did a one-eighty. She immediately brightened up. “Well if that’s the case.” She then turned to the other club members who Astrid realized were all listing in. “Anybody see Hiccup today?!” She question. They however shook their heads negatively.

“Oh I know.” Dagur suddenly piped up. “We could ask my sister.”

He then ushered Astrid and the twins out and led them further into the basement. “Where are we going?” Tuffnut asked.

“The gaming club.” Was all Dagur said and opened a door without so much as knocking. “Oi, Heather!!” Dagur yelled which was followed by some cursing in a feminine voice.

“You IDIOT!! You made me miss my shot!” Was shouted at Dagur as Astrid saw Dagur duck as a controller was thrown in his direction by a slim black haired girl wearing a tank top and bell bottoms. “You know better than to disturb me when I’m playing!!”

“But you’re always playing!!” Dagur now whined.

“And why the hell did you come barging in here wearing THAT!” Heather now gestured to Dagur’s stage outfit, most noticeable of it being the blue tights and the big round poofy hat with a big fluffy feather sticking out. “I can’t believe you’re my older brother!”

“Seriously sis. These guys just wanted to know if you’ve seen Hiccup around.”

Heather grumbled but said no. “You might want to check with Snotlout. They are cousins after all.”

Astrid turned to Ruffnut and mouthed ‘Snotlout… cousins’. Both girls cringed as they thought of the numerous pick up lines they had received from him. Heather was ignoring them again, to busy shooting enemies in the game to care. Dagur bid them good day as he headed back to the Drama club while Astrid and the twins went to the Music club.

When they entered the Music club they saw Snotlout and a few others practicing their instruments. Snotlout upon seeing them motioned for a time out. He put down his clarinet and approached Astrid and Ruffnut while wiggling his eyebrows and flexing his muscles. “Well hello gorgeous ladies. Have you come to witness my awesomeness?”

“Dude seriously!” Tuffnut shouted while making a gagging motion. “That is my sister!”

“Why thank you dear brother.” Ruffnut said but then proceeded to slap Tuffnut when he said “Do it when I’m not around.”

Snotlout shot Tuffnut a glare and then turned to Astrid. “So, I’m guessing you’re looking for my cousin?”

“How fast does gossip travel around this school!!” Astrid wailed. She then stared right at Snotlout. “Look, all I want to do is find him so that I can apologize!”

Snotlout raised an eyebrow. “Well babe- OUCH” Snotlout then yelped as Astrid punched him in the shoulder.

“Don’t call me babe!”

“Alright alright!” Snotlout muttered. “Hiccup went home after the last class.” This caused Astrid to let out a groan.

“All this searching for nothing.”

“Well if you are dead set on apologizing to my nerdy cousin then I could give you a lift to his house. It’s about time for practice to end either way.”

“Great, I call shotgun!” Tuffnut shouted excitingly.

The girls couldn’t help but smirk as Snotlout facepalmed.

The ride was fairly quiet. Everyone had piled into Snotlout’s red Mustang with Astrid and Ruffnut taking the backseat. Astrid peered out the window and watched the passing scenery while thinking about what she would say to Hiccup. She thought the name sounded weird but she was in a car with a guy named Snotlout so she just mentally shrugged.

“Snotlout, I thought we were going to Hiccup’s place.” Astrid said as she looked around the neighborhood, they had just entered the affluent part of town where mansions and huge yards were common. “Isn’t this the way to Stacey's house? In fact isn’t that her mansion right there?”

“Yes it is.” Snotlout said in a tight voice as he drove right past it. Astrid realized that Snotlout still wasn’t over ‘the thing’ and wouldn’t be for quite some time. In fact Stacey was the only girl in school that Snotlout wouldn’t hit on and actively avoided.

Snotlout instead turned into a huge driveway two mansions further and Astrid could only gape at the sight. “Snotlout you said house. When we turned into this neighborhood I expected a mansion. THIS IS A FREAKING CASTLE!!!” Astrid gestured to the long driveway up to the mega mansion that lay before them.

Snotlout gave a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, Uncle Stoick owns a couple of Mega Malls as well as the world’s largest shipping enterprise.”

“Wait” Tuffnut said. “Your uncle is THE Stoick Haddock!” to which Snotlout nodded.  
“How didn’t we know that Hiccup was related to him anyways?” Ruffnut now asked curiously.

Snotlout shrugged “I guess no one connected the dots that Uncle Stoick and Hiccup were related. Which is odd considering that his name is Haddock and it’s pretty unique.”

Snotlout drove down the long white driveway, which had small fountains on either side, and up to the main entrance. “Well this is your stop Astrid.” Snotlout told her.

Astrid stepped out of the car nervously arranging her bookbag as she looked up at the giant house. Ruffnut then hastily closed the backseat door and was yelling at Snotlout to “drive drive drive”.

Snotlout heeding Ruffnut, sped away. Astrid turned around in shock to see Ruffnut waiving out of the window and yelling “Good luck Astrid!!” Tuffnut even had the gall to peer out as well and give her a thumbs up.

“Oh come on you guys!!” Astrid shouted as they had left her standing there fuming. ‘There’s no going back now.’ Astrid thought as she rang the doorbell.

The door was opened by a primly dressed butler. “Yes how may I help you?” He asked and for a moment Astrid hesitated. “I’m Astrid, is Hiccup home? I really really need to speak with him.”

The butler’s eyes widened and he quickly ushered Astrid inside. “Right this way miss Astrid.” It looked like a completely different world when Astrid stepped into the house. The foyer alone was magnificent.

“Miss Astrid, could you please wait in the sitting room for a bit?” The butler asked as he showed Astrid the way. Astrid nodded and then she saw the butler sprint up the stairs in an un-butlery way.

Meanwhile the butler raced into the den as Astrid patiently sat and waited. Both Stoick and Valka looked up from where they had cuddled together on the couch to the panting butler.

“Gerald, are you alright?” Valka asked as she and Stoick approached the gasping man.

“Sorry for disturbing you but Hiccup has a visitor, a very attractive girl is asking for your son.”

This caused both Stoick and Valka to gasp. The book Stoick was holding fell to the ground with a ‘thud’. They knew that their son was a bit of a recluse. There must be something going on for a girl to come knocking.

“I’ll just go show miss Astrid the way then.” Gerald said as he left.

Stoick turned to his wife. “You think our boy is finally acting like a teenager?”

“Thor knows it’s about time.” Valka muttered. “I at least was expecting some unsupervised parties, but so far nothing and he’s already 18.”

“You want to sneak a peek?” Stoick ask as he shot his wife a mischievous look. Valka elbowed him in his big belly. “Of course.”

The butler had once again sprinted down the stairs and almost skidded to a halt in front of the sitting room doors. He quickly patted his suit and entered. “I’m sorry for the wait miss Astrid. Hiccup should be in his workshop so if you’d please follow me.”

Astrid was lead through the house and then the backyard. The butler showed her to the white building in the back which had music coming from it.

Astrid was suddenly blasted with Rock n’ Roll music as she saw Hiccup intensely working on a gadget while a black fuzz ball lay haphazardly over part of it.

“Excuse me miss Astrid.” The butler said. “Could you please cover your ears.”

The request sounded strange but Astrid did what the butler asked. Gerald cleared his throat after he saw that had her hands over her ears and then proceeded to loudly yell “YOUNG MASTER HICCUP!!!!”

Hiccup jolted backwards from the yell and fell from the chair to the floor, dragging the lazing cat with him.

The cat let out a yowl and started hissing at the butler while its fur stood on end. “Ah Toothless watch the claws!!” Hiccup yelled as he pried the cat off of him. Hiccup got to his feet and saw who was standing next to Gerald. “What is she doing here?” Hiccup hissed.

Astrid answered before the butler could. “Hiccup, could we talk, please?”

Hiccup looked her in the eye and then he let out a sigh. “Gerald could you please give us some privacy?”

“Of course young master.” Gerald said pleasantly and proceeded to exit the workshop.

Hiccup pulled up another chair to his workbench and patted it indicating that he wanted Astrid to sit while he turned off the music. Hiccup retook his previous seat, while the black cat jumped back onto the workbench and was watching the pair curiously. He then looked Astrid straight in the eye. “Okay, we’re alone so, talk.”

Astrid’s nervousness came back full force. She took a deep breath and said. “About today in the hallway. I wanted to apologize. What I said to you was uncalled for and I’m deeply sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like that and I’m not going to offer an excuse as to why either. Just know that I didn’t mean any of it Hiccup. You really helped me out then and for that I do have to say thank you as well.”

Hiccup was silent throughout Astrid’s speech and then he just nodded. “Alright. I accept your apology. I just have one question. How did you find out where I lived?”

“The twins and I piled into Snotlout’s car after we searched for you in the clubs after school. Snotlout said he would bring me here, and he did, but then they split as soon as they dropped me off.”

Hiccup couldn’t take it anymore and started laughing.

“It’s not funny!!” Astrid shouted.

“Yes it is!” Hiccup retorted clutching his stomach. “I’ll even bet that driving away was the twins’ idea.” A twitch of Astrid’s brow confirmed his suspicions.

It was then that the cat who had been ignored this entire time meowed for some attention.

“Who is this fur ball?” Astrid asked as she saw the Persian roll onto its back as Hiccup gave the cat a scratch.

“This is Toothless.” Hiccup introduced and then laughed as Astrid frowned confused at the name. “He had almost no teeth when he was a kitten and the name stuck.”

“I’m guessing you have some questions as well.” Hiccup said.

“Well yeah, but I don’t want to pry.” Astrid confirmed. “It really isn’t my business.”

“You can ask away Astrid. I’m sure Snotlout already spilled some beans.”

“Eh…… Okay.” Astrid said hesitantly. “How come you let nobody know you’re…… “ Astrid trailed off as she gestured to her surroundings.

“Filthy rich?” Hiccup finished with a smirk.

“Yeah, Ruffnut told me on the way here that she sometimes spotted you riding a bicycle to school. Why not just get a car, we’re Seniors already.”

“Because I like keeping a low profile Astrid. “People would swarm around me like leeches if they found out.”

Astrid had to agree with that explanation. She had seen it happening with Stacey. Her money made her popular and that attracted all sorts of attention.

“Staying off the radar helped me make some good friends in school.” Hiccup then mentioned. “Slightly crazy but good.”

“You mean most of those people in the clubs?” Astrid asked to which Hiccup nodded. “I think it might be a bit more than slightly crazy then.”

Hiccup had to stifle a snigger at Astrid’s comment. “So I’m assuming that you might need a ride home.”

“Yeah, but you can just point me to the nearest bus stop Hiccup.”

“Damn it son ask her to stay for dinner!” Could be heard from outside the door before ‘shhh’ followed. Hiccup facepalmed and then motioned for Astrid to be quiet.

Hiccup then stood up and went to stand by the door. “I can’t hear a thing” was whispered from the other side and then Hiccup promptly pulled the door open causing his parents and butler, who each had a glass pressed to the door, to fall forward.

“Mom, dad, meet Astrid. Astrid meet my busybody parents.” Hiccup said as Stoick, Valka and Gerald stood up with a sheepish look. They hadn’t expected to be caught red handed.

Stoick then proceeded to elbow Hiccup as he cleared his throat. “So Astrid want to stay for dinner?” Hiccup asked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“I’ll have to call home first and ask my parents but I’m sure that they wouldn’t mind.” Astrid said as they all walked back to the main house.

Astrid called home and her parents had no problem with it. Dinner was a fun affair; Hiccup’s parents joked a lot much to Hiccup’s embarrassment. It didn’t help that Gerald also put his two cents in every now and then. Valka was thrown out of the kitchen at one point by the chef and then forbidden to enter it as he had a ‘delicate duck’ simmering. She thoroughly enjoyed the night and Hiccup borrowed his dad’s car, a black Lincoln town car, to drive her home. He even opened the door for her and walked her to the porch.

“My my, what a gentleman.” Astrid joked.

“Anything for milady.” Hiccup replied and gave a short bow which sent Astrid into a fit of giggles.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw her parents peeping through the window. They were both pushing each other for a better view. “What in the?”

Astrid’s statement caused Hiccup to turn around to where Astrid was looking. He gave a slight wave upon seeing her parents and Astrid had to laugh when she heard a crash from inside and footsteps dashing to the door.

The front door was swung open and she could see that her parents looked winded. “Mom, dad this is Hiccup. We go to the same school.”

“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Hiccup greeted and gave her parents a handshake.

“So Hiccup do you want to come in for a bit?” Mrs. Hofferson asked and Astrid paled.

“Actually mom, Hiccup only drove me home. I would have just taken the bus otherwise.”

“Astrid do you really think that I would let you get on a city bus at night?” Hiccup asked. “I had planned to drive you either way.” He then turned to Mrs. Hofferson. “I’m sorry Mrs. Hofferson but it is getting late. Another time?”

“Of course Hiccup. You come on by anytime.” Astrid’s mom said while her father nodded. “I’ll even show you some cute pictures of Astrid when she was…”

“Mom!” Astrid shouted as she was now blushing which caused Hiccup to laugh.

Hiccup bid goodnight to the Hoffersons and then Astrid turned to her parents. “Mom seriously! Baby pictures?” She asked as she stepped inside.

“Why not. He seems like a nice lad.” Astrid’s mother commented.

“Much better than that Jeremy fellow.” Astrid’s father added.

“Jeremy and I broke up today.” Astrid mentioned which caused her father to mutter “Finally.”

“Dad you only just met Hiccup. How can you even know.”

“Just a father’s intuition Astrid.”

Astrid sighed and then proceeded up to her room to finish some homework and to check her social media. She frowned when she logged on and saw that the girls from the cheer squad and a lot of the popular kids had unfollowed her or unfriended her. Astrid grumbled and then her conversation with Hiccup came back on her mind. “Who needs friends like that anyways.” She said and then laid back on her cushion and fell asleep.

A couple of days passed since Astrid apologized and now she and the twins hung out with Hiccup a bit. Hiccup’s friends were now a lot nicer to Astrid and for once Astrid felt like she had real friends.

It was one such morning when Astrid was putting her bookbag in her locker when Ruffnut came running up. “You’ll never believe who’s dating who!” Ruffnut said as she skidded to a halt near the lockers.

“Who?” Astrid asked as she took out her English textbook.

“Stacey and Jeremy.” Ruffnut stated.

“Speaking of” Tuffnut said as he caught up with his sister. “They are apparently harassing a couple of freshmen in the halls right now.”

“What did those unfortunate souls do to end up on Stacey’s bad side?” Astrid asked as she now noticed the gathering crowd near the end of the corridor.

“Apparently they didn’t move out of the way fast enough.” Tuffnut said as he and his sister began following after Astrid as she pushed her way through the crowd.

Astrid could see the two freshmen cowering as Stacey and Jeremy towered over them. “Really Stacey! Have you sunk so low as to threaten freshmen?”

Stacey whirled around to see Astrid standing there with her arms crossed. “Watch it Hofferson!”

“Or what Stacey? You need an attitude adjustment.”

“Hey watch what you’re saying to my girlfriend!” Jeremy now shouted.

“Or you’ll do what Jeremy. You still have that black eye I gave you.”

“Oh I get it now, Astrid. You’re jealous.” Stacey stated with a smirk. “I managed to get the guy who dumped you.”

Astrid merely lifted an eyebrow. “You can keep him. In fact you two deserve each other. Both of you are a couple of slimy eels.”

The students around Astrid gasped. They were muttering that she was actually standing up to the queen bee of the school.

“How dare you talk to me like that!” Stacey now growled. “Do you have any idea who I am!”

“A spoiled self obsessed girl who uses daddy’s money to get her way.” Astrid said which elicited more murmurs from the gathered crowd.

Stacey stomped her foot and growled before grabbing Jeremy’s wrist and dragging him away.

“Oh my gosh Astrid. I can’t believe you did that!” Ruffnut exclaimed as she watched Stacey’s retreating back.

“It was about time someone stood up to her.” Astrid mumbled.

“Eh…… Hi” Came from the two freshmen as they approached Astrid. “Thanks for telling her off. I’m Gustav and this is my friend Lars and we’d just like to say… That was amazing!”

“Thanks” Astrid mumbled. She then proceeded to introduce herself and the twins. The two boys bid Astrid goodbye after thanking her a second time. Astrid and the twins proceeded to walk to class when something caught Tuffnut’s eye.

“Hey are we going to the Valentine’s day dance?” Tuffnut asked as he pointed to the poster.

“None of us have dates remember.” Astrid sighed. “What would be the point?”

“Maybe we could go as friends.” Ruffnut said. “We could get the others to come as well.”

Astrid thought for a moment and nodded. “We can ask them after school.”

The twins and Astrid had indeed talked with the others in the clubs. Hiccup, Snotlout, Camicaze, Fishlegs, Eret, Dagur, and even Heather had agreed that going as friends would be fun.

“Okay now that we know who’s going then all we need to do is decide who is going to ride with who and where we’ll meet.” Fishlegs stated.

“Actually.” Hiccup budded in drawing their attention. “I kind of have something to tell you.”

Camicaze smirked. “You mean the fact that you’re actually the son of a multi-billionaire.”

Hiccup nearly choked when he heard Camicaze say it. He looked at the others who were trying to hold back their laughter.

“Wait! You all knew?” Hiccup asked perplexed.

Dagur rolled his eyes. “We’ve known you for a while and figured it out ourselves.”

“All of us thought that you must have had your reason for not telling us.” Fishlegs supplied.

“Eh…yeah.” Hiccup said nervously. “I just wanted to make some real friends.”

“And you definitely did Hiccup.” Camicaze answered. “Heck I probably would have done the same in your shoes. You aren’t someone who would flaunt money for attention.”

Everyone nodded and Hiccup let out a breath of relief. “I was actually thinking that you guys could get ready at my house and then we could take the limo to the dance.” Hiccup suggested.

“That’s a great idea cuz.” Snotlout said and then he turned to Hiccup with a devious smile. “But you know, if we are going to a dance then you need a makeover.”

“Makeover?!” Hiccup asked as he took a slight step back.

“Yup.” Snotlout smirked as he and Eret each grabbed one of Hiccup’s arms. “You look way to nerdy.”  
“But… but….”

“Give it up Hiccup. We girls are also coming along.” Heather spoke up.

And so they dragged Hiccup off to the mall. The girls went shopping for dresses while the guys dragged Hiccup into every brand name store they could find and then to the salon.

“Come on Hiccup. Don’t be whiny.” Astrid shouted to the closed curtains.

“I’m not being whiny.” Hiccup replied.

“Then show us what you got!” Camicaze said.

“Yeah strut your stuff.” Ruffnut exclaimed.

Hiccup groaned from behind the curtain before opening it. It was silent for a moment as the girls looked Hiccup up and down while the guys smirked. Soon the ladies began catcalling.

“I think we might have outdone ourselves.” Snotlout said to Eret as he gave him a high-five.

Hiccup was blushing like mad when Camicaze asked him to turn as she was admiring those tight fitting jeans.

“Hiccup let me just say. You were adorkable before. Now you’re just hot!” Astrid commented which made Hiccup go an even darker shade of red.

Ruffnut mouthed ‘Adorkable’ to Heather and Camicaze which caused them to smirk.

“I’m still hiding this look until the dance Saturday.” Hiccup told the group.

“Oh you’re planning a big reveal?” Snotlout asked.

“Not about who I am, but I do want to see some shocked faces when we arrive. Call it an experiment.” Hiccup smirked as he said this.

Saturday couldn’t arrive sooner and Astrid couldn’t have predicted this reaction when she pressed the doorbell of Hiccup’s house with the entire gang, with the exception of Snotlout and the twins, behind her gaping at the sight of the mansion.

“Mama mia” Camicaze whispered.

Gerald opened the door and looked shocked at the assembled teens.

“Excuse me for a moment.” He said as he led them inside.

Gerald then sprinted up the stairs and this time he openly yelled “Mr Haddock, Mrs. Haddock!! Hiccup’s friends are here!!”

“Is he alright?” Heather asked as she was watching the butler nearly running into a door.

“He’s fine.” Snotlout said. “My cousin never had guests over at all and now that we’re all here the butler and his parents are in a tizzy.”

“Never?” Astrid questioned.

“Nope” Snotlout confirmed. “Uncle Stoick and Aunt Valka were even hoping that he would act like a regular teen and throw a party when they went on vacation. They even left him the Black card, but all he did was finish reading some book series.”

“What’s a black card?” Tuffnut asked curiously.

“It’s a credit card with no spending limit.” Hiccup explained as he descended the stairs. “You can get a card like that by invitation only from a bank.”

There was a crash from above and then Hiccup groaned as his parents came down as well. “So son. Would ya introduce us to your friends?” Stoick asked as he looked at the assembled group with a smile.

The group was invited to join Stoick and Valka in the garden for lunch after introductions were given. Hiccup much to his embarrassment groaned when his mother started telling stories about his childhood with his father and Gerald chipping in.

“It’s not so bad Hiccup.” Astrid whispered to Hiccup who had placed his head on the table in resignation.

“They are talking about the time I tried to make mud castles.” Hiccup mumbled. “At least the others haven’t seen the pictures.”

“Oh the pictures!” Valka exclaimed. “Great idea son.”

“Kill me now!!” Hiccup muttered as he just wanted the ground to swallow him up.

Lunch crept by at a snail’s pace for Hiccup as he groaned when another embarrassing story was told. Afterwards the group headed up to the rooms to get ready for the dance. The girls were gushing about how cute Hiccup looked as a toddler while the guys just patted him on the back.

“Well if this didn’t turn Astrid off then we know she’s a keeper.” Eret stated as they entered a room, which caused Hiccup to look at him funny.

“Eh…” Hiccup got out before Eret spoke again.

“Don’t bother to deny it Hiccup. We all saw how you looked at her.”

“Yeah, you got it bad cuz.” Snotlout pointed out. “You got to ask her to be your girlfriend.”

This caused Hiccup to raise a brow. “Says the man who always hits on her.”

“Oh cuz. I might hit on her but I would never get in between a friend or family member and his girl.” Snotlout stated. “Besides I kind of have my eyes on someone else.”

“Spill!” Tuffnut said as he started poking Snotlout.

“It’s Camicaze isn’t it?” Hiccup guessed.

“How did you know?” Snotlout now asked perplexed but Hiccup merely smirked.

Meanwhile in the girls room a similar conversation was taking place.

“Tonight I’m going to sweep my honey bunches off his feet.” Ruffnut squealed as she twirled showing off the dress she had bought.

“Speaking of sweeping someone off their feet.” Heather said and then turned to Astrid. “Are you finally going to make a move on Hiccup?”

Astrid stopped blow-drying her hair and looked at Heather.

“No hiding it Astrid. You like Hiccup!” Camicazi said. “You have to ask him to be your boyfriend.”

“Yeah I like him but seriously guys.” Astrid stated. “He could have any girl he wanted. What makes you even think that he’s interested in me?”

“Oh he’s interested.” Ruffnut said.

“Honestly Astrid. If you haven’t noticed these past couple of days that he likes you like that then you’re even denser than I thought.” Camicazi muttered.

“You like him. He likes you. Ask him before another girl snatches him away.” Heather added.

“You guys aren’t going to let up are you?” Astrid asked as she watched the others all smirk. “I thought not.”

They guys were speechless as the girls came down the stairs. Astrid had on a white strapless dress which ended in a mermaid tail, while Heather and Camicazi wore dresses with different shades of blue and green in them. Ruffnut however had pulled out all the stops. She was dressed in a gown with a split going all the way up her thigh while her hair was done up in an intricate but.

The teens piled into the limo and were soon on their way to the party location which was a giant yacht in the marina.

They definitely arrived in style as heads turned when the black limo pulled up. Hiccup held out his hand to help Astrid out and then the whispers started.

“No one seems to recognize you cuz.” Snotlout whispered into Hiccup’s ear as they proceeded up the gangplank. “Those glasses and your big ugly sweaters are all they know.”

“My sweaters aren’t ugly.” Hiccup mutters back.

“Sure they aren’t cuz. Sure they aren’t.”

Unbeknownst to the teens, a pair of eyes was glowering straight at Astrid. Stacey and some girls from the squad were on the second deck watching who entered.

“I don’t believe it.” A blonde said in an obnoxious voice. “Astrid has the guts to show up to a Valentine's dance after being dumped.” She watched the group and saw Astrid link arms with Hiccup. “And she brought a total hottie with her as well.”

“What?” Stacey shouted turning around and peering over the railing. “Where?”

“They just went inside.” The other girl next to her answered.

“How the hell did she even get a date?” Stacey muttered. “I thought I made it clear to every guy worth dating at our school that she’s persona non grata.”

“Well then maybe we should let him know what a total loser he’s dating.” Stacey mumbled.

Astrid upon entering let out a low whistle of appreciation as she looked at the set up. There was a buffet table and caterers were also milling about with drinks. The deck was lavishly decorated with heart balloons on the railings, tables romantically set for couples as well as a dance floor where a band played onstage. “I’ve got to hand it to the planning committee.”

The others nodded as they too took in the sight. Fishlegs surprised them all by being the first to ask Heather for a dance.

Snotlout took a deep breath and asked Camicaze, while Ruffnut grabbed Eret and said “Come on. Let’s cut a rug!”

Hiccup turned to Astrid as he saw Dagur and Tuffnut head over to the buffet table. “So it’s just you and me now. Do you want to dance?”

Astrid smiled and nodded. They however hadn’t noticed another set of eyes on them as they headed to the dance floor.

“Dude do you see Astrid?” One of the jocks said elbowing Jeremy. “She’s smoking.”

Jeremy who had two glasses of punch in his hand turned to where his friend was pointing. He frowned as he spotted Astrid and Hiccup laughing on the dance floor.

Astrid was indeed enjoying the night. They were taking a little break from dancing as they sat at a table. “I’m so glad that I came.” Astrid commented. “This was fun.” Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Gustav standing there blushing profusely.

“Eh…….E…..Evening.” Gustav greeted the pair. “A… Astrid your boyfriend won’t pummel me if I… I asked you for a dance?”

Hiccup merely laughed. “I’ll go get us something to drink.” He said leaving Astrid alone with Gustav.

Astrid smiled and had Gustav lead her to the dance floor. “You know he’s not my boyfriend.” She said as she twirled the little freshmen around.

“Then you should totally ask him to be!” Gustav exclaimed. “You guys would make a totally cute couple.”

This caused Astrid to blush. Meanwhile Hiccup went over to the bar where he ordered two glasses. It was there where he was cornered by Stacey and two of her friends.

“Why hello handsome.” Stacey purred as she stopped in front of him. “Haven’t see you around before.”

Hiccup merely lifted an eyebrow while he mentally laughed. ‘Snotlout and his makeover session apparently did wonders, that or Stacey needed glasses.’

“Stacey” Hiccup merely said as he accepted the two glasses from the bartender.

“So you know who I am.” Stacey said trying to sound seductive. “That makes this easier.”

Hiccup frowned as Stacey leaned forward a bit. “You see. That girl you are with. Well let’s just say that you should dump her. She’s a total loser. We could have so much fun together. My daddy has a yacht that me and some friends are taking for a spin next in a few days. You should join us.”

It was then that Hiccup couldn’t help himself anymore and started laughing out loud drawing the attention of the nearby crowd. “You know Stacey. Just because I know who you are doesn’t mean that I have a very high opinion of you.” Hiccup stated and then passed by a gaping sputtering Stacey.

Hiccup returned to Astrid who was sitting together with Dagur and Heather at a table now. “So you enjoyed your dance?” Hiccup asked handing Astrid her drink.

“Yeah I did.” Astrid said taking a sip. “Hiccup can I tell you something?”

“Anything milady.” Hiccup said and Astrid was just going to open her mouth when there was shouting behind her. Turning around she saw Eret confronting some jocks as he pushed Ruffnut behind him.

Both Astrid and Hiccup decided to head over there in case their friend needed help. As they got closer they could see that it was the other football players who were harassing Eret and Ruffnut. Jeremy being among them.

“What’s this Eretson. You hanging around a loser like that!” One of the jocks commented.

“I didn’t know crazy was your thing.”

“Why would you even show up with someone like her.”

The comments kept flowing and Eret then yelled out. “Enough!!”

“What business of yours is it anyways who I dance with! And you shouldn’t be calling Ruffnut any names!” Eret shouted as the band stopped playing.

“Can’t have you hanging with losers Eretson. You’re a jock. It’s bad for our rep.” Jeremy stated cockily.

“You apologize to Ruffnut right now you jerk!” Eret said as Astrid saw him clenching his fist.

“How dare you call my boyfriend that!” Stacey said now joining the argument.

“Shove off Stacey. No one asked you!” Snotlout shouted from the side.

“Shut up Jorgenson. This has nothing to do with you!” Stacey argued back.

“Oh yes it does!” Eret now stated. The crowd had stopped mumbling and were now watching with wide eyes. “Everything that doesn’t fit into your tiny perfect world is seen as trash!” Eret stated jabbing a finger at Stacey and the other football players. “You found out that Snotlout was taking clarinet lessons and then decided that someone like him shouldn’t be part of your little circle.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Stacey hissed back.

“Don’t play dumb Stacey. Everybody knows that you got Snotlout kicked off the team by putting steroids in his locker! Just because we can’t prove it doesn’t mean that we don’t know!” Eret stated and then he grabbed Ruffnut’s hand.

“You want to know something else!” He then continued. “I like anime, I like manga. I’m an OTAKU and damn well proud of it!” He now shouted for all to hear.

The populars were all looking shell-shocked at Eret. “Furthermore who I decide to date has nothing to do with you. Effective immediately I quit the football team!”

Gasps were elicited from the crowd at Eret’s decision. They were close to the football season and replacing him now would not be easy.

“Let’s go Ruffnut! You might catch stupidity if we stay around much longer.” Eret said as he and Ruffnut departed to the exit followed by the others.

The others had to snicker when they heard Ruffnut ask “So we’re dating now?”

The ride back home was anything but quiet. Ruffnut had jumped on Eret and they were currently making out in the backseat. Tuffnut upon seeing that made a gagging motion. “Seriously sis!” Tuffnut exclaimed but of course Ruffnut ignored her brother.

Heather and Dagur meanwhile were laughing as they remembered the shocked faces of Stacey and the other populars.

“Those guys should really be put in their place.” Camicaze mumbled and then turned to a sulking Snotlout. “I’m sorry about what they did to you.” She said and then got a gleam in her eyes.

“Check this!” Camicaze suddenly says garnering everybody’s attention. Even Ruffnut and Eret had stopped making out as they watched Camicaze do some weird hand movements. Then out of nowhere a bouquet of tulips was suddenly in her hand. She handed the tulips to Snotlout who was beginning to blush.

“I didn’t know you could do magic tricks.” Snotlout said as he looked back at the tulips.

“Just a little hobby of mine.” Camicaze stated.

They were soon to arrive back at the mansion when all of the others silently looked at Astrid and Hiccup.

“What?” Both said while looking at their friends.

“You know what.” Heather spoke up as a smirk appeared on her face. “So are you gonna tell him?”

“We’ll just leave you alone right now.” Snotlout said as the others exited the vehicle.

Hiccup and Astrid now looked at eachother and then back to the now empty limo. “So you wanted to tell me something?” Hiccup said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head out of habit.

“I have a feeling that you have something to tell me as well.” Astrid stated turning a bit so that she was facing Hiccup.

“You go first.” Astrid said suddenly feeling nervous.

“N..No you go first.” Hiccup said not looking any better.

“No you-“ Astrid started to say when from outside the limo they heard Snotlout shout. “OH for Pete’s sake! One of you just say it!”

 

“I like you!” Both Astrid and Hiccup said then at the same time. The paused and then blinked at the other.

“Astrid I really like you.” Hiccup explained. “I might have also had a crush on you for the last two years.”

“I like you too Hiccup. You… You want to go out with me?”

“Of course Astrid.”

“Finally!” Was shouted by Ruffnut as Hiccup helped Astrid out of the limo.

“Seriously Ruff?” Astrid asked as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh I almost forgot” Hiccup said. “My parents are going to be spending tomorrow at my godfather’s country club and you’re all invited.”

“A country club Hiccup?” Astrid asked. “You mean the one on the hill not far from here?”

“Yeah, they go every Sunday. Normally I don’t go with them but if I can take some friends with me……. “ Hiccup trailed off.

“We’d love to come!” Heather chirped in as the others nodded.

“That’s great guys.” Hiccup happily exclaimed. “We could meet outside the club.”

The gang all bid their farewells after they had discussed the meeting time. Hiccup once more drove Astrid home and walked her to her front porch.

“Here you are milady.” Hiccup said as he got a little nervous once he spotted the gleam in Astrid’s eyes.

“Why thank you kindly good sir.” Astrid said doing a little curtsy. She then grasped the door handle but turned around and planted a kiss on Hiccup’s lips causing him to stiffen. “See you tomorrow lover boy.” Astrid said before going inside, all the while giggling.

Astrid greeted her parents and then her father said “I think you broke him Astrid.”

“Daddy were you peeking through the window again?!”

Astrid then proceeded to fill her parents in on her night and how she and that she and her friends had been invited to the country club.

‘I really need to get my license.’ Astrid thought as her father agreed to drop her off seeing that her mother had to work a shift at the hospital.

The following day saw Hiccup, Snotlout, Dagur, Heather, Eret, and Fishlegs waiting in front of the club. Astrid’s dad pulled up and gave a wave at the group. “You kids have fun now.” He said. “I have an afternoon to catch up on my soap operas.”

Astrid sighed as she watched her dad drive away and then she noticed that they were a certain set of twins short.

“Where are Ruffnut and Tuffnut?” Astrid asked while slightly readjusting her handbag.

“They called and said that they were running a bit late.” Hiccup answered. “Speak of the devils. There they are.” He said and pointed to the car which was being parked.

“Sorry we’re late.” Ruffnut apologized. “We had to get some stuff before coming here.”

“Okay then.” Hiccup said as they entered. They soon splitted up to join the activities which they found interesting. Camicaze, Heather and Dagur went to the pool while Fishlegs and Eret decided to try some badminton.

“Want to check out the golf course Hiccup?” Astrid asked. “I never tried that before.”

“Sure why not” Hiccup said. Snotlout had also decided to go gloving and was already in a cart. Hiccup waved to his parents on the tennis court as they made their way to the course.

“This is an easy one.” Snotlout said. “Perfect for beginners.” To demonstrate Snotlout quickly put the tee in the grass with the golf ball on top. He then proceeded to unconsciously wiggle his behind to find the perfect starting position.

“Fore!!” Snotlout yelled as he hit the ball sending it flying. It landed a couple of feet from the hole. “Darn I’m out of practice.” Snotlout mumbled.

They continued like that for a bit and Astrid got the hang of it. Snotlout was beaming as he tallied his score as they neared the sixth course. Snotlout again shot the ball while yelling “Fore!” but this time it hit someone.

“Ouch!” They could hear shouted from somewhere on the course and then an irate Stacey came up to them holding her head. Jeremy was also there and he followed behind Stacey.

Stacey scowled even more upon seeing them. “What are you doing here!” She shouted pointing at the trio.

“Dancing the Macarena.” Hiccup said and then gestured to their golf clubs. “What do you think we’re doing. Look we’re sorry we hit you but it was an accident.”

“This is an exclusive club!” Stacey shouted now. “Why would they let riff raff like you in.”

“Who are you calling riff raff?!” Astrid asked in a deadly tone.

“Hold up!” Hiccup suddenly said coming in between the two women. “Can’t we settle this civilly?”

“What do you suggest Hiccup?” Astrid asked still glaring at Stacey.

“How about a tennis competition?” Snotlout spoke up suddenly.

“Fine!” Stacey said. “We’ll play doubles. One match.”

“Fine!” Astrid agreed and the two began their trek to the tennis courts all the while glaring at each other.

“Snotlout, tennis, seriously?” Hiccup asked as he followed behind them.

“What?!” Snotlout asked perplexed. “It’s not like neither of us can play.”

“That is not what I meant.” Hiccup said. “You just put a projectile in Astrid’s hands while she’s mad.”

“Oh…… OH!” Snotlout said as it dawned on him. “Meh. This should be good then.”

They had finally reach the courts and Stacey picked up a racket while handing another to Jeremy.

Hiccup handed Astrid her racket as she checked to see if her shoelaces were properly tied. “I didn’t think that we’d run into Stacey here.” Hiccup mumbled as he saw Snotlout take the umpire chair.

“It doesn’t matter Hiccup.” Astrid said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m still enjoying the day.”

Stacey and Jeremy were already in position when Astrid and Hiccup took their places. Hiccup served sending the ball over the net. Stacey returned the ball back to the other side but Astrid was quick and she whacked the tennis ball with a lot of force. The ball went over the net and hit Jeremy straight in the groin.

“AHH!” Jeremy shouted doubling over.

“Love!” Snotlout gleefully called the score.

And so the game progressed. 0-15, 15-15, 30-15, 30-30, 30-40,… until Snotlout called “Game!” when Hiccup managed to score the last point.

“I can’t believe we lost!” Stacey yelled throwing down her racket. Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout decided to enjoy the rest of the day and headed out to the pool while they heard Stacey shout at Jeremy for his incompetence.

“That was fun!” Astrid happily chirped as they spotted Ruffnut and Eret near the grill.

The day progressed without them seeing Stacey again, and the whole gang had lots of fun. Camicaze even ended up teaching Snotlout some of her magic tricks.

Later in the evening the teens joined Hiccup’s parents, who were with another man, outside the dining room. “Uncle Gobber!” Hiccup exclaimed and gave the man a hug.

“Ah laddie it’s good to see ya again.” Gobber said as he hugged Hiccup back. “So these are ya friends then.”

Hiccup proceeded to introduce the gang and then he introduced Astrid as his girlfriend. Astrid proceeded to blush as the man gave her a hand and the clapped Hiccup on the back. “So ya finally got the nerve to ask her laddie.”

“G..Gobber!” Hiccup said while elbowing him.

“Well now that we’re all here why don’t we get some dinner!” Gobber announced while patting his stomach.

They were just about to enter the dining room when they were stopped by a voice calling “Mr. Haddock. Fancy seeing you here!”

A man dressed in an expensive suit walked towards the group. He didn’t even glance at the teens and walked right up to Stoick and Valka.

“What a nice surprise to see you here Mr. Haddock, Mrs. Haddock!” The man said extending his hand. Stoick shook it but there was a twitch of irritation in his eyes.

“Mr. Langheart.” Stoick said.

Mr. Langheart then proceeded to speak again. “I’m so glad I caught you. I was worried that we wouldn’t have time to discuss our possible business arrangement.”

“Mr. Langheart as you can see, we were just about to sit down to dinner. Can’t this wait?” Stoick asked while trying to sound polite.

“Oh yes yes.” Mr. Langheart said as he then noticed the teens. “I’m actually here with my charming daughter and her boyfriend.” Mr. Langheart gushed. He then looked around and motioned his daughter to join him. “I hear you have a son as well.” At this Hiccup’s brow rose. “Maybe the two can get acquainted.”

It was then that the teens caught sight of Stacey and Jeremy approaching. Stacey noticed them too and right there in front of the dining hall she shouted. “What are you still doing here?!”

“Stacey, sweetheart. You know these teenagers?” Her father asked.

Stacey pursed her lips. “They’re just some losers from school.” She said while flicking back a lock of hair. “What are you riff raff still doing hanging around here?!”

Stoick spoke up before any of the teens, who were glaring at Stacey, could comment. “What did you just call my son and his friends!”

Her father blanched when he saw the anger in Stoick’s eyes as well as those in his wife’s.

“Now I’m sure you didn’t mean that Stacey.” Her father said trying to salvage the situation.

“I called them riff raff old man.” Stacey spoke up once again and even the teens now had to facepalm. That girl was digging her own grave. “Daddy make them leave.” She said turning to her father who was now as pale as a ghost.

“Mr. Haddock, please I assure you that she didn’t mean it!” Mr. Langheart stammered out. Stoick merely crossed his arms and looked down at the man. Stacey had heard the name and now she too gasped.

“I think she did Mr. Langheart.” Stoick said in a calm voice. “Yer daughter just showed me what type of man you truly are. I think ya know my decision on any of our future dealings.” Stoick said.

“Aye, and I think it’s time both of you left.” Gobber butted in.

Mr. Langheart then turned to Gobber. “Just who do you think you are!”

“Why the owner of this fine establishment.” Gobber answered. “Now ya leave willingly or I’ll have my security drag ya out.”

Mr. Langheart sputtered but ultimately departed with his daughter and Jeremy. They could hear him scolding her on the way out.

“She’s in so much trouble.” Snotlout said in a sing-song voice and everyone couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

School the following day was quite unusual. Most of the football team was tardy and couldn’t stop itching, which resulted in them getting detention, which resulted in them missing practice and facing a pissed off coach.

Astrid was joined by the others as they sat in the cafeteria. Stacey was still acting like nothing had happened yesterday as she sat at the popular table in the middle of the room.

“I would have thought something would happen to her after what we saw in the club.” Heather stated.

“Something did.” Camicaze said with a smirk. “Guess who had to take the schoolbus today.”

“No!” Astrid said to which Camicaze nodded. “Doesn’t she have a new car every year?”

“Saw her on the bus today. I’m thinking daddy dearest took away her car and probably a lot more.”

“Why do you girls even gossip so much?” Dagur asked as he ate his sandwich.

“Oh, please Dagur. Don’t play innocent.” Hiccup said as he leaned on the table. “Guys gossip just as much.”

“Do not.” Dagur huffed.

“I know why the football team was late.” Hiccup suddenly said causing Dagur to turn towards him.

“Well don’t just sit there. Spill!”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and Dagur began to flush as he realized what he said. “I meant, you can tell us if you want to.”

“Nice save Dagur” Tuffnut said. “…not”

“If I’m not mistaken it has to do with the twins being late yesterday.” Hiccup said which caused everyone to peer at the twins.

“What did you two do?” Eret asked as he looked between Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

“Itching powder on their car seats.” Ruffnut said and then took a bite of an apple.

“Plastic wrapped their cars and then vacuum sealed them.” Tuffnut finished with a grin.

“That’s awesome.” Snotlout mouthed. “But why?”

“Because they messed with my boyfriend.” Ruffnut stated.

“Because they messed with my sister.” Tuffnut added.

“So wait, how did Hiccup know about it and not us?” Astrid asked looking clearly confused. Hiccup mumbled something but no one could understand it.

“What did you say Hiccup?” Heather asked as she leaned closer.

“I…….. agh…… alright….. I provided the plastic wrap.” Hiccup finally states. The others around the table blink before bursting out into full blown laughter.

“Egh…… bitch alert.” Camicaze said quietly as she saw Stacey stand up and head their way.

“What do you want Stacey?” Ruffnut asked glaring at her when she had stopped in front of them. But Stacey ignored her and directed her attention to Hiccup.

“Say Hiccup. Why don’t you join us at our table?” Stacey purred.

Hiccup let out a sigh. “I don’t want to Stacey.”

“But it would be so much more fun.” Stacey said.

“I highly doubt it.” Snotlout whispered to Camicaze causing her to giggle.

Hiccup suddenly stood up and picked up his tray. “I lost my appetite. If you’ll excuse me.” He then departed from the cafeteria. Stacey shot the others a glare before going back to her table.

“What the hell was that?” Astrid asked. “She’s got some nerve.”

“It’s what Hiccup was afraid of I.” Fishlegs spoke up. Everybody turned to him now for an explanation.

“She wants Hiccup to join her little circle, thinking that if she befriends him then father would get his business deals.” Fishlegs elaborated.

“And Hiccup is way too kind to just tell her to back off.” Astrid mumbled.

True to Astrid’s statement Stacey didn’t back off and Hiccup kept avoiding her for days. This caused rumors to fly around school as to why Stacey would be interested in the guy and soon everybody knew who Hiccup was related to which made it much worse.

“Leeches the lot of them!” Astrid growled as she watched Hiccup dodge the various students in the cafeteria trying to get his attention or hitting on him. “Hiccup was right in hiding who he was related to if this is the result.”

Hiccup had finally reached their table looking anything but happy.

“Hiccup, are you feeling well?” Astrid asked worriedly.

“Just had a rough morning.” Hiccup mumbled. “Would have been rougher if it wasn’t for those freshmen.”

“Cuz, it will be alright.” Snotlout said as Hiccup laid his head on the table.

“What freshmen?” Astrid asked looking a bit curious.

“The one from the dance. Gustav and his friends.” Hiccup answered. “They managed to give me a hiding spot while diverting a pack of rabid harpies.”

“Stacey send the squad after you again to get you to join them?” Ruffnut now asked to which Hiccup nodded. “Darn, and we’re all out of itching powder to.”

Just then Stacey came over and everybody had to let out a groan of annoyance.

“So Hiccup, want to join us? We’re heading to the mall later.” She asked for the hundredth time this week and for once everybody at the table backed up as they noticed Hiccup’s glare.

Hiccup had his fist clenched on the table and his head down but Stacey didn’t see the warning signs. “We could so totally get some macchiato and check out that new designer shop that just opened.”

“Stacey shut up!” Hiccup said quietly.

“What?” Stacey asked looking bewildered. “What did you say to me?”

“I said SHUT UP!” Hiccup now shouted at her. Immediately the entire cafeteria quieted. “You are an obnoxious, arrogant woman who doesn’t know when to keep her mouth shut and not bother someone who wants nothing to do with her!”

At this point Hiccup had stood up and was towering over Stacey who took a step back. “You’ve been hounding me for the past week to join you and your silly little group of snobs for Thor knows what reason and I’ve been more than kind when I told you NO countless times! Get this through your thick skull!! I would rather face a fire breathing reptile the size of Godzilla before coming near you and your group with a ten foot sanitized pole!!”

Hiccup stormed out of the cafeteria after he said his piece and his friends followed, each sending a glare towards Stacey. Stacey for that matter stood frozen on the spot.

Hiccup didn’t talk much for the rest of the school day and the gang didn’t force him to. They all figured that he’d need some time by himself. Astrid stopped by his house after school to check on him and she and Gerald found him furiously hammering on a piece of metal in his workshop.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Gerald said as he went back to the main house.

Astrid slowly approached Hiccup who had yet to notice her.

“Hiccup” She said gently causing him to startle.

Hiccup whirled around, nearly dropping his hammer on his foot. “Astrid! What are you doing here?”

“I…. eh… came to check on you.” Astrid said a little hesitantly.

“I’m fine.” Hiccup mumbled.

“Are you sure?” Astrid asked not believing him.

“Yeah.. I’m-“ Hiccup was cut off but Toothless meowing at him and then hissing.

“Oh come on bud!” Hiccup mumbled which was followed by another hiss.

“Okay, okay. I’m not fine.” Hiccup admitted and the cat let out a purr before smugly trotting through the cat flap in the door.

“Want to talk about it?” Astrid asked and Hiccup sighed.

He then flopped down onto the bench and looked at Astrid sadly. “When I was in the 7th grade I had this friend that I would have considered my best friend. He knew that I was rich and didn’t seem to care. At least I thought so until I overheard him talking to some other boys about just using me. I heard him say that once he got what he wanted and was popular that he wouldn’t need me anymore.”

“Oh Hiccup.” Astrid said as she laid her hand on his.

“I confronted him and you know what. He didn’t deny it, he just called me an idiot for believing he was my friend.”

“I’d like to knock his teeth out.” Astrid mumbled.

“I pretty much avoided everyone since then and when it came to High school I decided to hide the fact that my family was rich.”

“Come here Hiccup.” Astrid said as she hugged him.

“Astrid…..”

“Yeah Hiccup?”

“You are the best girlfriend a guy could ask for.” This caused Astrid to blush and punch Hiccup in the shoulder.

“Ouch!” Hiccup said rubbing his shoulder and then he got a good look at Astrid. “Are you blushing?”

“Oh shut up you!” Astrid mumbled.

Hiccup and Astrid spend the rest of the evening just talking and joking around. Hiccup was much happier the following day at school as Stacey and the other students decided to leave him alone after his outburst.

The days slowly progressed and soon it was time for Spring break as well as Prom. Hiccup had already asked Astrid during break when both families went to the beach for some fun. The others also had dates to Prom. Snotlout had asked Camicazi through a poem, Fishlegs was going with Heather, Ruffnut and Eret were no surprise. The one that should have shocked them actually didn’t. They had started making bets about when Dagur would get the courage to ask Tuffnut. Eret won the bet when Dagur blurted out the question after winning a stuffed plushie chicken at the local carnival and thrusting it into Tuffnut’s arms.

The days passed quickly and soon it was Prom night. Hiccup nervously adjusted the tie as he had parked outside of Astrid’s house. The car had been a surprise from his parents. It was a sleek black Porsche Cayman. His dad had given it to him at the beginning of Spring break saying that he was already 18 and shouldn’t be borrowing his parents’ cars and that bringing a girl to Prom on a bicycle just wouldn’t do.

Hiccup made his way to Astrid’s front porch and knocked. It was Astrid’s father who answered.

“Honey Hiccup’s here!” He yelled and Hiccup could hear a crash from upstairs followed by some cursing.

Hiccup’s breath caught when he saw Astrid descending. She was wearing a dark blue backless gown which looked like it flowed. Astrid’s mother came down after her and wanted to snap some pictures.

Astrid’s parents cheerfully waved them off when it was time to depart. Hiccup let out a breath that he was holding in when they had left which caused Astrid to laugh.

“You seriously thought my dad would kill you?” Astrid asked through guffaws.

“It had crossed my mind.”

“Hiccup my dad likes you.” Astrid stated. “He even told you to bring me back as late as you want.”

“Which nearly gave me a heart attack!” Hiccup said as they drove to the hotel where the school had reserved a ballroom.

“Hey Hiccup. Did you vote for King and Queen?” Astrid suddenly asked.

“Nah.” Hiccup said. “It’s the same every year. Stacey always wins.”

“But who cares” Astrid suddenly says. “We’re here to have some fun.”

They reached the hotel and Hiccup opened the door to help Astrid out. Once inside they spotted Snotlout and Camicaze as well as Eret and Ruffnut on the dance floor.

“Care for a dance milady?” Hiccup asked as a slow dance started.

“Why of course good sir.” Astrid giggled as they made their way to the dance floor.

They enjoyed the evening a lot and then met up with their friends as the principal took the stage.

Stacey was already at the front of the podium with Jeremy ready to be crowned as someone of the planning committee came out with the crowns.

Camicaze made a gagging noise as she watched Stacey expectantly waiting. “They should just hand her the crown now.” She sneered. “She throws around her money and has been running unopposed for the past two years.”

“We can get back to dancing after the King and Queen dance.” Snotlout said rolling his eyes as he watched Stacey fix Jeremy’s tie.

They had ignored the principal’s speech but everybody stood stock still when he announced “And the Prom King and Queen are Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson!!”

“What!” Stacey yelled as she looked around furiously.

Hiccup and Astrid stood there looking shocked as the crowd created a path for them to the stage.

“What are you waiting for! Get going!” Snotlout said giving the couple a push and snapping them out of their daze.

Hiccup and Astrid made their way up to the stage and were crowned.

“How the hell did this happen?” Camicaze asked as she watched a furious Stacey stomp out of the room. “I wasn’t the only one who wrote down their names?”

“You did to?” Dagur asked as he watched the couple descend the stage and make their way up to the dance floor.

“I did as well.” Ruffnut admitted.

The others also admitted to doing the same.

“I guess them standing up to Stacey won a lot of points with the rest of the students.” Fishlegs commented as others now joined Astrid and Hiccup on the dance floor. Fishlegs then spotted the Principal and quickly made his way over to ask him something.

“What is Fish doing?” Snotlout asked.

“My guess, getting some answers.” Heather said as she watched her boyfriend come back to the group. Everyone was waiting eagerly for what Fishlegs had found out.

“Hiccup and Astrid won 83% of the student votes.”

“Holy hell in a handbasket!” Camicaze exclaimed causing some of the nearby students to give her funny looks.

Meanwhile down on the dance floor Hiccup and Astrid were having the time of their lives, with not a care in the world.

 

\-----THE END-----


End file.
